


[Podfic] Or Are We Dancer?

by luvtheheaven (VioletEmerald), reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wordsaremyfaith



Category: The 100 (TV), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Jon is the first to start playing Pokemon Go, because Jon is always on the cutting edge of the zeitgeist. At least according to Jon.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019





	[Podfic] Or Are We Dancer?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or Are We Dancer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550992) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 

> This is primarily a Tortall focused story. You can think of Bellamy Blake as an OC if you're not familiar with The 100. All you need to know is that Alanna and Bellamy are both professors and enjoy fighting with each other.

  
_cover art by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)_

**Listen:** [mp3](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Tortall\)%20_Or%20Are%20We%20Dancer__.mp3)  
_(left click to stream, right click to save-as)_

**Text:** [Or Are We Dancer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550992)

**Written by:** [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash)

**Audio Editing by:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Performed by:** [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wordsaremyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith)

**Length:** 25 mins

**Author's Note:**

> This story has previously been podficced by bienenalster, and you can find their recording [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839592)


End file.
